Falling Petals
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: What would happen if Emil made a wish while still an empty existence, one that was heard by the "Will of Humanity"? Forced into becoming a Counter Guardian, he questions the morals of his choice and leaving the what was meant to be his fate behind for it. [One-Shot]


Fire. There was so much **FIRE**. Why was this happening? And there were bodies, bodies ALL OVER THE PLACE. People were screaming, children were crying, others were praying to Martel, but WHY? She can't do anything to help them- she isn't a goddess.

There was no salvation for them.

"Why...Why is this happening...?" That was the first thing he said when looking over his 'parents' corpses. They were dead, cut down by Lloyd Irving. But, that didn't seem right to him for some odd reason- as if someone had taken his form. There was a earthly smell around his body that was so familiar from behind the blood and smoke.

Palmacosta was being destroyed all around him...He didn't want to see this, all the people around being mercilessly murdered by the people in the masks- the Vanguard. Then he heard a crying, it was...heart wrenching. Someone left their child here. There were other kids crying out for their parents and teens who hid away from the ones attacking.

"...Why...?" He asked again while walking over to the location of the crying before hearing it stop. Something told him to keep on running towards it, listening to the command.

Looking down, his dull eyes widened at the little child whose life was almost extinguished. _'Why...?'_

He didn't know when he let out a roar filled with pain and agony nor when he started crying. _'WHY?!'_

"Please..." He begged while holding onto the tiny life whose heart was slowly beating and starting to die.

"Don't do this..." He could feel the child waking up and looking at him with dull yellow eyes.

"I'll do anything- just please save the lives of these people!" He yelled out and something within the plane of existence shifted.

 _'So, you who are willing to give up the path of your fate in order to save these people? Then, become the sword of humanity- Castagnier._ ' He, the existence meant to be known as 'Emil Castagnier' felt it rebreate through his body as Mana unknown flowed from him to the boy, healing what injuries were there and shifting his eyes from yellow to red. In the boy's eyes seemed to have a sad expression on his face, his hand lifting up to 'Emil''s face.

 **"You fool, to give up your life and afterlife for the sake of humans- is it truly worth it?"** The voice sounded deeper than what a child should as his eyes looked up at his own dull green ones.

"...Yes. I want to prevent this from happening again. If I have to give up my true fate, then so be it." His eyes lit up with a determination that he never felt before.

After all he was just 'born' after all.

 **"Then fight, for that is all you have left."** The boy's eyes turned back to yellow as the voice went deeper into his existence and fell asleep.

Silently, 'Emil' picked up a longsword abandoned on the side and carried the child out of Palmacosta's immediate area. From the look of it he wasn't too badly hurt unlike before- the most serious injuries healed by the presence. When he woke up again, there would be orders to head to Luin or Iselia-whichever one felt safer to him. Now that the immediate problem was taken care of-

He had some cleaning up to do.

The Vanguard members were taken by surprise at 'Emil's' sudden assault, two of them having their arms cut from their bodies before being decapitated- their bodies falling to the ground. That didn't stop him there as he ran forward, taking out each one that came close to attacking him. His left eye glowed red as he sent out a shockwave of energy at one of the mage-users that disrupted their spell and stabbing his sword through their heart, giving them a quick death they obviously didn't deserve. Though some did happen to strike him a few times as he fought, the worst being the fireballs that burned his face, left shoulder, and torso; The clothes he woke(born) up with was in tatters, not providing enough cover for him to shield himself with.

By the time the fire went out, the bodies of the Vanguard was scattered all over the city and it started to rain. 'Emil's' clothes were covered in the blood of his own and of the enemies and his eye refused to turn back to normal. Where did he go from here? Stop the Vanguard? He didn't know where the base was in Sylvarant. Live a normal life? ...how do you go about doing that?

The rain soaked him as his hand laid on the longsword that was stabbed into the ground. His mind no longer asked 'why' and only wanted to know 'what happens next'? Before he could sense it a sharp pain went through his back as blades raked across his spine, severing it with ease. He went down easily when his body couldn't support itself anymore when standing. His eyes wandered up and saw a pink-haired girl staring at him with a horrified look on her face, the spinner still dripping with blood. HIS blood.

"Y-You-! My hero...?!" Hero? Him? Ah...I guess that's what you call someone who was able to save at least one child. Huh...? Why was she crying?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you! I thought you were allied with the Church! P-Please don't give up, I can heal you!" With saying that, the girl mumbled an aria and a warm aura sweeped across his back. Though no matter how much she tried, it was impossible to heal someone with a mortal injury like his.

 **Blood.** There was a lot of blood surrounding him. But for some reason throughout the pain, he felt...contempt? Even if it was a little, he was able to help save someone. The girl's cries eventually faded away as his body died, his mind going into what felt like an eternal sleep...

Something felt strange. The last thing he remembered was dying by the hands of that pink-haired girl and the Blood Purge. Now he was in a kind of throne room with a sort of confusion surrounding him.

"W-Where...am I?" 'Emil' asked as he noticed his outfit was different from what he was wearing before- being a gray haltertop with a jagged train, small bags connected to brown belts that crossed his hips, red bracers on his wrist, and gloves. The pants had a cross-like design to it and armored boots. He looked down and saw that the burns from the purge were still there, but didn't hurt as he thought they would. While looking at the changes forced on him, he heard someone laughing lightly and looked up.

On the throne was a woman with an armored dress on and had braided blond hair with a forwards-facing ahoge and blue eyes that was filled with wisdom beyond his hours of life. He...wasn't truly sure how to describe the woman other than...mysterious. something told him that it wasn't her true form either, but used it as if it was regardless. He had questions, but wasn't sure how to word them. One of it was-

"Who...are you?" 'Emil's' voice still sounded hoarse as he didn't truly speak the last time except for telling the red-eyed entity that he was going to save the people in Palmacosta.

 _'Who am I? I am many things child, but many that I am not. I'm sure you can tell that this isn't truly my form. I would use another one, but HE gets rude and antsy when I do so.'_ It didn't answer his question, saying things in a roundabout way, but at the same time it did. But it was that he wanted to know her name. Who to call this entity that has brought him to this place.

 _'My name? It is Alaya- The Will of Mankind. I am what keeps humanity thriving and prevents it from doing something that could destroy them all. Unknowingly or knowingly, you made a wish to me begging for the people of Palmacosta to be saved from the Blood Purge._ ' His eyes widened at the news, surprised that it actually came true.

 _'Unfortunately, the boy that you carried out from the disaster area was the only survivor. Without Ratatosk's influence he would have died; though the foolish squirrel seemed to be rather livid that his scion went and made a wish with me, not that he'll remember it.'_ Ah...he was the only one that survived? Guess his 'wish' had a sordid twist to it. 'Saving the people' was changed to 'Save this little boy'. And Ratatosk left his body from it.

Wait, wasn't the body created by him in the first place?

 _'You seemed confused. Now that your wish has been granted, there is something that I require of you._ ' 'Emil', who was looking down before perked back up.

"What is it that I have to do, Alaya-sama?" He didn't know why he used that honorific on her, but asked nonetheless.

 _'Everything comes with a price, that is the rule of the world- both on Gaia and Aselia. But there are people on both worlds that have the potential to destroy humanity through certain methods. Bringing extinct species back to life, causing a super-virus to sweep the countries, the creation of something without equivalent exchange- though are just some of them. Gaia has no reason not to erase humanity, such a fickle being I say. That is why I need you to become my soldier- a Co_ unter Guardian.' The words spoken to him filled him with dread for some reason. Deep inside of his empty shell that housed a newborn soul, he knew this didn't sound right. But who was he to refuse her request? She granted his wish-it was only right for him to repay her kindness.

But later he would realize that it was not kindness that drove Alaya into helping him.

His first assignment as a Counter Guardian was easy enough, joining the Fifth Holy Grail War in Cardiff as a Rider Class Servant for the last participant, Waver Velvet El Melloi II. He seemed genuinely upset for being forced into another Grail War with another Rider- even besides that he diligently worked alongside 'Emil' as his Noble Phantasm: King of Monsters led them to taking out the Caster and Assassin Classes with little to no problem.

When the dream cycles started, he was asked by El Melloi II if he wanted to know the memories of what he was supposed to be; of what the existence known as "Emil Castagnier" was meant to be. Being a rather curious Counter Guardian and barely over a month old at the time, 'Emil' graciously let Waver relay the memories and understood. A young, timid boy he was a coward slowly becomes more and more courageous while hunting down the Centurion Cores was actually a persona of Ratatosk! The girl who accidentally killed him was meant to become his greatest ally (and more) and he met a half-elf who started it all on his journey. It was heartbreaking, angering, astounding, and wondrous. But did he regret his decision? No he didn't. Even though Emil Castagnier saved so many more people by becoming a 'Knight of Ratatosk', Counter Guardian Castagnier saved one person that changed the course of his reality. By just saving ONE person, it made all the difference.

The hardest part and his reasoning for being materialized into this Holy Grail was taking down a Dead Apostle that ripped the command seals from a teenage magus's arm and drained him dry- stealing the Saber Class servant that he had summoned. Amazingly it was the same Saber summoned in the last war, or so Master El Melloi II had said. She was tough to fight, having an A-Rank in every stat and a high-ranked Noble Phantasm, but somehow he managed to keep up- Emil's memories and abilities coinciding with his blank slate making it easier to fight the King of Knights on fair ground. Thanks to Master El Melloi II (he told him to call him Waver, but the honorific was a bit hard to shake), he got his chance to take down the Dead Apostle and prevent the risings of more coming near Cardiff.

This was the first time he was killed on the job then.

Saber seemed to be quite relieved with no longer being controlled by the Dead Apostle, though filled with a silent grief that she wasn't able to protect her true master from being killed. He knew that within a matter of hours she would fade from the connection being cut and wanted to leave her be as did Waver, but that was when a sword pierced through his torso. The shock prevented him from screaming in pain and almost didn't have enough time to knock the other projectiles away from his master if Saber hadn't stepped in. This was the first time he met the former Archer of the Fourth Holy Grail War- Gilgamesh. As a Rider class, his other more important stats were diminished to give him an advantage for A+ Riding stats, meaning that his B+ Strength and Defense was lowered to C+. Without any true surprise, Counter Guardian Castagnier was ruthlessly killed by the King of Heroes.

When he woke up again, it was back in Alaya's throne room. Instead of who he recognized as Arturia Pendragon, she was another long, blond haired girl with blue eyes and a modified priestess dress with black tights and white boots with blue trimming. The most noticeable thing on her being the golden choker with a red jewel in the center.

"...Alaya-sama, is that-?" Before he could finish his sentence, she giggled in the way the girl she mirrored usually did and flew down with pink crystallised wings.

 _'Oh this? Its Collette Brunel, the Chosen of Sylvarant. You were supposed to be allied with her on your journey. Such a sweet girl, if it wasn't for her naivety and denseness she would be a excellent Counter Guardian.'_ The idea of what Alaya said...irritated him for some reason. He didn't know where this unconstituted anger came from, all he knew was that it felt...justified.

The second mission was easy like the last one, having to take down a city filled with people infected with the Green Flu in the United States. Seeing the people struggle for their lives trying to survive against the odds was inspiring...but in a way it was also sad. She said that no-one was to survive in that area, especially the carriers of the virus since they would infect more humans in other places.

It was his first time he saw a friend die because of him.

She was small for a fifteen year old, but that was to be expected in a way due to the lack of nutritional food and supplements on hand. He remembered hearing her name was Cassandra Untill and that she wanted to be a Defense Attorney so that people who were good wouldn't be falsely accused and placed into prison for crimes they didn't commit. Before the Green Flu she volunteered every week at the local food shelter and did community service. The fact that she had a nice and sunny deposition even in the worst of times brought out the 'Emil' he was meant to be, making him smile when the worst happened. She never asked questions that were too invading for him and gave to those who would sooner steal and not say thank you, but there was a fierceness that said she would try to help as many people as she could in this hell; That was what scared him in a way.

So why, why did someone so nice and selfless have to be a carrier?

He noticed it the first time when another teen that was travelling with them getting sicker and sicker with each passing day. There was only a few water bottles left and so to make sure that it last, they all drank from the same bottle. Castagnier didn't have to worry about getting sick since he was already dead (but under the guise of being a Survivor- one who could not get sick because of the antibodies in their system) and Cassandra was a Carrier, but the other girl wasn't. Though it pained Cass to do it they had to put her out of her misery when the nameless girl turned into a full infected, biting him in his right hand. That night was silent for the both of them, who made a small grave for the girl that travelled with them and got along so well with Cass.

"You know...I noticed something was wrong with me when I first travelled in another group." She wasn't talking directly to him, but he listened regardless. "Since mom and dad went on ahead I was left with a few college students that gladly had me along for the escape in Georgia. Because there wasn't enough water for everyone we had to share and Jason, another boy in our group got violently sick and his strain turned into that of a Hunter's. He...he killed everyone except for me on that day and I had to kill another friend in order to survive!" She was shaking her head and crying now, shivering at what her body had unwillingly caused.

"Cass..." 'Emil' wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how to. His memories from the other him said to go over and hug her, which he ended up doing. It worked because she started crying louder than before and holding onto him tightly. He wasn't supposed to get attached. Maybe that was the reason why HE came after the two of them.

The mission was only supposed to last three days to a week, but Castagnier had already been there for almost three weeks. Under any normal circumstance, he would have been forcibly pulled back by Alaya but he wasn't this time for some odd reason. Instead she sent her favorite dog after him-Counter Guardian EMIYA: A rough slightly older man clothed in a scarlet holy shroud and carried the twin swords Kanshou and Byakuya. He had never personally met him since he always appeared either in the Throne Room or floated within a ethereal darkness that was commanded by the centurion Tenebre so feeling another Counter Guardian in the area put him on edge.

This was the biggest clean up mission given to them because if left to spread would destroy both humanity and Gaia itself from the apocalypse, which would not be good for 'The Will of Humanity'. In full honesty 'Emil's' actions should have been seen as insubordination, but was left to fester for two weeks- trying to save a girl doomed to die by his or another Counter Guardian's hand.

When the day finally came that he met EMIYA, 'Emil' pulled out the katana he found in one of the safehouses and held it one-handedly. He knew that defending her was futile, but he wanted to save the only friend he had ever made in this existence of his- even if it went against nature. Cassandra was surprised at the man who had came up to him and who had such open hostility towards 'Emil' and asked a simple question: "Do you need help?" If it wasn't for his quick thinking, she would have been decapitated by EMIYA's falchions- the blades screeching against each other.

"Emil Castagnier, you haven't finished your mission yet." He spoke in a cold voice, one that sent a bolt of fear through him for some reason. This person wouldn't hesitate to put him down along with the target, not caring that he was an 'ally'.

"I know, but I won't do it- I won't kill Cass!" He had never spoken out of term like this, feeling 'Emil's' consciousness mix with his own and bring back another memory.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into a reality." They were the foolish words spoken by Aster Laker, the scientist that wanted to help the world only to be killed by Ratatosk in a fit of rage. These were the words that gave Counter Guardian Castagnier the strength to fight against EMIYA without hesitation to himself.

The two swords clashed, their dance nothing but a flurry of sparks and blades. Though because of the rather low-quality katana picked up from a backwater store would eventually break from the force of two C-Ranked Noble Phantasm if it wasn't for his use of the Fiend Fusion arte to strengthen it, though the sudden kick from EMIYA threw him away-coughing violently from the force of the steel-plated boots breaking two of his ribs.

"If your going to fight seriously, try not to disappoint everyone with a knock-off of a replica." The sardonic reply made 'Emil' jump up again with an almost angered look on his face. His eyes looked down at the shattered weapon with a blank expression on his face. No...a Eastern replica made by a fan wouldn't do for something like this...If that is the case then...

"Crea...tion. Alter, this power that was inherited from you- I call upon his name, Ratatosk!" The aria was only two lines, but a powerful one nonetheless. In his outstretched hand appeared a Vorpal Sword altered for the use of a one-handed swordsman style. He couldn't do anything for the injuries that were currently placed on him at the moment, but that was fine with him.

He could feel Cassandra's eyes on him, worried and scared for his life and the current situation that they were in. The amount of noise being made would eventually attract more infected in the area, but 'Emil' was deeply hoping that it wasn't any of the Specials.

Without exchanging words, their blades crossed on more time; the rookie Counter Guardian parrying any moves that could eventually Peirce him while countering with his own attacks. It was obvious in who was the better swordsman, EMIYA barely out of breath as he traced new versions of Kanshou and Byakuya to use against him. Within a matter of minutes it would be obvious as to who the winner was.

"Converging Fury!" The furious sweeping of attacks allowed for 'Emil' to get behind EMIYA in a flash of speed, but the Archer dodged and negated his attack with a shield lined with five forces of defense. He grunted, the Vorpal Blade trying to get through Rho Aias-barely being able to crack even one petal of defense. It was then that he decided this was enough, deactivating the shield and tracing another weapon; what 'Emil' saw was a surprise.

It was a golden blade that shone even in the darkness of this world, one that scared off even the Tanks that dared go near the area. A blade so holy that it was only wielded by one other person-

"Caliburn..." He doubted even with his abilities could he remake such a masterpiece and wouldn't want to- such a sword should stay only with its true master.

 **"EX-"** Hearing him prepare to call out the weapon's name, 'Emil' dashed over to where Cass was hiding- the Jabberwocky-killing blade still in his hand as unfamiliar sigils from a magic circle appeared where he stabbed the ground with his sword.

 **"GUARDIAN-"** This was the only defensive technique he had, this was going to kill him...but at least Cass would be safe.

 **"CALIBER!"**  
 **"FIELD!"**

The two attacks crossed each other, the traced A-Ranked Noble Phantasm colliding with his barrier- already feeling the damage from the holy sword breaking through it. It wouldn't last a few more minutes, no matter how much Mana he put into the arcane arte. 'Emil' grit his teeth, trying at least take most of the damage instead when something went wrong. Someone had jumped in front of Excaliber and a pained shriek came with it. No...that scream-it couldn't have been.

But there it was, in front of him taking the point-blank force was Cassandra.

"Cass, what are you doing?! I thought I told you to run away!" He couldn't move, Guardian Field still in effect as it shielded him along with healing his wounds. Turning her head towards him, 'Emil' could see the intense pain Cass was in, but she didn't move from the spot. Why- why was she doing this?! Instead of saying anything at first, she just smiled at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you...even in this world where I had began to lose hope, you came down and gave me another chance at happiness." He could see the light slowly burning away her body, it being purified down to the atoms themselves in order to rid itself of the virus.

"Hey, if I'm ever reborn again...can we be friends one more time?" And before he know it, she was gone- Excalibur extinguishing her completely and leaving nothing behind. Guardian Field had finally ended its shield, 'Emil' falling to the ground next to the shattered Vorpal Balde and staring at where Cass defended him.

"Cass... **CASS!** " His cry was heard throughout the ringing left behind from the Anti-Unit attack. Tears that were never shed before came down like a torrent, his heart breaking at his friend's demise.

Whether he didn't take mind of it or not, 'Emil' did not hear EMIYA walking up to him- the two falchions now back in his hands. The way that he looked at the younger Counter Guardian was almost pitiful in a way, a dog whose owner was killed right in front of him- unable to do anything. With no hesitance however, he stabbed Kanshou into 'Emil's' chest and piercing his heart. At that time, he didn't know that this was a mercy kill coming from the older man.

That was the second time he died.

Instead of waking up inside the Throne Room, he was floating in the darkness left behind by the Centurion of Darkness- Tenebre. He couldn't breath, couldn't think-Cass's last smile forever imprinted in his soul. All he could do was hunch up into a little ball and cry.

THIS was what he sacrificed his life and wish for? To save one innocent life meant he had to kill several more in repentance? That didn't sound right to him...but there was no way that he could regret it now. The boy whom he saved became a "Hero" because of Ratatosk and went on to restoring the world's Mana in his place...what the existence known as 'Emil Castagnier' was supposed to do.

When he woke up again, he found himself back in the Throne Room- arms restrained behind his back and kneeling on the floor. 'Emil' found that he could not break out of these chains and instead looked up, Alaya sitting in her usual place but with EMIYA (unwillingly) by her side. He wanted to bite back and yell at the cruel mission that was given to him and wanted to hate the red cloaked Counter Guardian for killing his friend, but found himself unable to and at a lost.

 _'Castagnier, I'm almost disappointed at your performance on the eradication of Carriers and Infected. You did perfectly well until you met that girl_.' Right now as if taunting him, she was the half-elf known as Raine Sage- making 'Emil' feel like a chastised student. She as if she was deciding whether to turn into another person from 'Emil Castagnier's' memories, but decided against it for now with EMIYA here.

 _'You have one more mission that absolutely can not fail, Counter Guardian Castagnier.'_ She said his title with a biting retort, as if angered with it herself.

 _'Your mission is to kill the half-elf that opened up the Otherworldly Gate in the Ginnungagap. The boy is already dead, he should have realized this almost a year ago and yet he continues on. Such a feeble man for making a deal with the demons of Niflheim.'_ Somehow, this put a feeling of dread into him. This mission...the memories of 'Emil Castagnier' were yelling at him and saying that this wasn't right. But he had to know...who was the target?

 _'I'm sure you know him well. His name is Richter Abend.'_ Before he could say anything out of line, the chains were removed and 'Emil' was thrown into Aselia- his old...home.

This was the first and last time that he became...broken.

Being back in his own world outside of Gaia and Alaya's influence was strange to say the least. He was still wearing the outfit that was given to him as a Counter Guardian, which made sense because it helped him to blend into the crowd. 'Emil Castagnier's' memories told him that he was outside of Palmacosta, showing that this was a few months or so before the Blood Purge. Which meant...which meant Aster Laker was not yet dead.

Getting to Tethe'alla was by no means easy, and finding an unoccupied Reiard was even harder. Instead of taking a more complicated path, 'Emil' simply made a pact with a Cockatrice and flew to the border where Meltokio was; the monster simply cawed and flew off to one of where the Katz territories to wait for further orders. Looking down at a puddle from recent rain, he found that he looked different than from before.

The clothes that felt awkward on him now was like a second skin and his burns didn't feature him as a grotesque being like he expected to. His eyes had different colors like before, the red one now being because of inheriting a fraction of Ratatosk's power while the green one stayed the same. His hair was a golden blond and messed of as if not messed with in days, ahoge bouncing lightly in the wind- all in all he didn't look as much like 'Emil Castagnier' or 'Aster Laker' anymore. More like a broken being forced together for the sake of another's amusement.

Finding Richter and Aster's location was the hardest by any factor- as he had the Centurion of Water, Aqua with him. He searched for four days and three nights without needed sleep for the party. His Mana pools and territorial advantage as a Spirit allows for him to go without humane nessecities, making it easier to find them once heading to the Ginnungagap. In order to avoid most of the monsters that were around Ratatosk's domain, he went into Astral form- an ability kept from when he was Rider in the Fifth Holy Grail War.

It was then that he heard a another piercing scream that spurred him into action. Running down to where the Otherworldly Gate was and his eyes widened. There on the ground was Aster Laker- dead and Richter holding onto Ratatosk's core. Aqua seemed to have sensed him because she turned around to where he was- tensed and ready to fight.

"Lord Richter, there's someone else here!" When she shouted this out, Tenebre took the time to snag the Lord of Monster's core from the red-haired half-elf. It was then that he materialized, the Mythril Sword now in one of his hands. Richter looked surprised at the 'doppelganger' of Aster who appeared before him while 'Emil' looked at Tenebre with a serious expression on his face.

"Centurion of Darkness, get Ratatosk out of here and to someone that can become a Knight. I'll take care of the adversary." Tenebre looked at him with a blank expression before disappearing away with the Core. Aqua growled at 'Emil's' interference as she prepared to summon a few Poliwiggles, but was stopped by him sending a Demon Fang at her.

"Centurion of Water- do not interfere with this, I don't want to explain why Niflheim opened because you were killed by me." It wasn't meant to come off as arrogant, but she took it that way.

"You-Just who are you to talk to me in such a way?!" As she went to send her monsters after them Richter raised up his hand, stopping her. He stood up and unsheathed his sword and axe, pointing the former at 'Emil' as his eyes narrowed.

"Appearing in that form to go against me, just who are you?" His voice rough and devoid of emotion as the memories of 'Emil Castagnier' told him not to do this, to spare Richter. He didn't want to fight him either, but what choice did he have? If he didn't do this, EMIYA would come to finish the job again or even be forced to use the infamous Counter Force...he couldn't let that happen. He refused to let Alaya have the satisfaction of having to destroy his world because of Niflheim's gate opening.

"I...don't have to explain my reasoning to you. All that you need to know is of your demise." He didn't know why he was wasting his time by talking to Richter.

No, maybe perhaps this is the reason why he's talking to him.

He couldn't remember when the fight started, swords clashing very much in a fashion like when he and Arturia first fought as Saber and Rider. Like how he and EMIYA fought as Counter Guardians. As a half-elf, he knew Richter's abilities and magic would be harder to win against, but he didn't let that stop him.

"Light Spear Canon!" The light-based arcane arte gave him enough time to retaliate from the red-head's attack, slashing at him before he could use Enduring Summer on him. The single wish he had for Aselia not to be destroyed by the Counter Force was what kept 'Emil' from losing himself in 'Emil Castagnier's' memories of his experiences with Richter; they instead giving him hints on how to dodge his attacks.

With one final clash, they broke away from each other and assessed the battle. Richter looked the worst for the wear, his previous encounter with Ratatosk and the reality of Aster's death dragging him down both physically and mentally. Even with that, he held his sword and axe proudly despite his adversary. 'Emil' on the other hand had a few wounds here and there, but none that would deter him. Going against HIM caused more pain and trauma to him then this, but deep inside he wanted to stop. He could still sense Aqua on the side struggling whether to step in or to abide by the half-elf's command. 'Emil Castagnier' still wished for this to stop, and Counter Guardian Castagnier was forced to refuse.

"Its time to finish this once and for all, Richter Abend." It was then that he realized his mistake by calling out his name.

"Wait, how do you know Lord Richter's name? You can't be-" When she came to that realization, she sent the Poliwiggles contracted with her after 'Emil' , who quickly went to dispatching the water-based Monsters. He almost didn't have time to block his attack, being pushed away by the force of Mana sent at him from Mortal Winter.

"Lord Richter, that boy who looks like Aster is a Counter Guardian! The only way that he would materialize into this world is if he's after someone about to destroy humanity!" His attention almost snapped toward the Centurion of Water if he hadn't be focused on fending off Richter's artes.

"I see- if you're attacking me then I'm one of the causes to the world's destruction." This time, 'Emil' visibly flinched at his identity being found out so quickly. Though why should he be surprised? The Centurions are directly under Ratatosk, who was in charge of this world's safety as the former Summon Spirit of the Great Kharlan Tree. It shouldn't be a surprise that he knew about Counter Guardians and Alaya. If that was the case, then why didn't he try harder to stop him from making that 'wish'?

Ah, that's right- he said that he wouldn't regret his decision to save Palmacosta that's why.

Silently, he breathed in and then out. It was no use trying to talk Richter out of this- it would be only a matter of time until "The Will of Humanity" sent his reinforcement to finish the job.

"That's correct. By mortally wounding the Lord of Monsters and Summon Spirit of the Great Kharlan Tree, you've doomed this world by allowing Niflheim's gate to start opening." With a determined look on his face, 'Emil' pulled the Mythril Sword back out from the ground and held it in a backwards grip. "Its my job to eliminate you before you make a pact with them, or destroy the Otherworldly Gate and everything near it with the Counter Force." Aqua gasped at this news, most likely knowing of the power behind such an attack.

"A-Are you insane?! If you destroy the Ginnungagap then this entire world will go with it!" 'Emil's' eyes wandered over to where the Centurion was, looking into her fear-filled eyes. She looked weaker than before, losing the Monsters in combat taking a lot of Mana that she had stored from her.

"And that is exactly why I must kill Richter Abend. _'I don't want this world destroyed either, but as long as I am under her command...'_ " That last thought was kept to himself, his face betraying how he did not feel.

"If that is the case, then so be it. Once I bring Aster back will I willingly become the seal for the Otherworldly Gate." Richter's face did not betray any emotion of his, wounds haphazardly healed by one of the monsters.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. Aster Laker is dead, gone from this plane of existence and can't be brought back. Killing Ratatosk or sacrificing this world will not change that." Crouching just a bit, 'Emil' held his sword tighter and prepared to strike.

"This is the final strike-!" With that, their swords clashed once more- though the bloodlust was now more apparent in the air.

Blow for blow, Mana was charged into their blades; 'Emil' fighting with a ferocity that strengthened him and countering Richter's attacks. Artes counteracted each other as Counter Guardian and Half-Elf relentlessly struck each other. The force of his last attack broke his axe, causing him to switch into using just the sword in his possession. They felt a sort of fatigue in fighting each other, but did not break from their attack. Doing so would cause hesitance and lead to death for either of them. But then finally, there was a chance, a weak point in their stances that they both saw. Without taking a second chance, 'Emil' and Richter swung their weapons forward- Richter's blade raking across the Counter Guardian's chest while 'Emil' thrust his forward at a speed unknown, into-

Into Richter's chest.

"Sonic...Thrust." He didn't pull away, even after hearing Aqua's screams of 'Lord Richter' or when the warm blood splashed across his face. More likely that he didn't want to pull away, didn't want to see what kind of expression Richter was making at the time.

Nothing was said for a long time, even after the half-elf's sword clattered against the floor- his hand becoming too weak to hold onto it.

"I see...so that was what you meant. Somehow I knew that bringing Aster back was foolhardy, but I wanted to try anyway. And yet here you appear as him...that was a bad omen from the start." His voice sounded like it still had strength in it, even though there was a sword ran through him.

'Emil' felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up despite his better judgement, seeing a small smile on Richter's face. His eyes widened at it, never seeing something quite like it when he was alive nor in 'Emil Castagnier's' memories. The motion made his heart swell, his eyes water, and hard to breath. This was...he hadn't felt like this since she...died.

"I know its foolish to think, but maybe one day I will meet him again with that stupid smile on his face..." Those words that were so similar to what SHE (Cass) had said to him broke the well that held his emotions as he let out another pained cry.

"Why...Why do I have to do this? Richter...Richter...!" Before he could get the chance to do anything else, a tug at his person pulled him away from his world-from the one that changed 'Emil Castagnier's' life. x-x He had forgotten how many times he's done this; cutting down renegade armies to save a city, killing a innocent yet broken girl meant to become the despair of the world's hope, each time worst than the last. He's been summoned into the Holy Grail War as either Rider or Saber, one an Apocrypha and the other in one known as the Moon Cell...but never again was he summoned onto Aselia, never getting the chance to rectify his wish.

Though as he floated in the darkness waiting for his next order, the Counter Guardian reminisced- 'Emil Castagnier's' memories still fresh in his mind like the day Lord El Melloi II told him of who he was supposed to be. Who the Existence known as Emil Castagnier was meant to be born as.

"But I am not a hero..." He muttered to himself, upside down in the space left by Tenebre.

"I'm a Counter Guardian and I will be, until that day I can save him."

"Until that day I can save Aster Laker."

* * *

A red-haired teen with the aura of a King and the anger of a God walked down a hallway, blood red eyes scanning the space that belonged to another higher being. He did not stop for nothing even when a familiar aura was felt through him, instead walking faster toward what was deemed the Throne Room. When he reached it, he said nothing even after the doors opened to let him in. Waiting for him was a pink-haired girl dressed in a white shirt with cutoff sleeves, a shirt skirt and thigh-high socks and boots. While she looked like a regular adventurous girl, it was obvious to the teen that she was just a facade to use as her own body.

 _'Ratatosk, what a pleasant surprise! I'm guessing that you've finally retrieved your memories?'_ The girl said this in a cheerful voice, though it did nothing to hide the mocking tone behind it.

 **"Alaya...I'm actually disgusted at how you took advantage of my old body- my persona."** Ratatosk was angered at the situation, but knew that even he could not change the fate of the 'Existence known as Emil Castagnier'- He was already too ingrained with 'The Will of Mankind's' thorns.

 _'Of course- I gave him his wish to save the boy involved in the Blood Purge. The very same one that you healed and took over as your host.'_ It was with Alaya's words that he growled. He heard 'Emil's' wish loud and true.

 **"You bastard...you knew that there were more than one person that survived the Blood Purge!"** The empty boy that willingly let his body be taken over by him was one of them- the former Mizuhoan resident waking up outside of Palmacosta and wandering to Luin with no definite name for himself except for one word- "Shirou".

Alaya said nothing in response, only smiling at the Summon Spirit with a mocking grin that twisted the girl's face. Yes, she influenced CASTAGNIER'S choice that led to his death and substantial servitude but everything left up to that was his choice.

After all, what good is a dog that doesn't obey?

* * *

Ashi: Oh man, that was longer than I expected it to be.

Aschlyn: You are a cruel bastard Ashi. A very, very cruel one.

Ashi: I know, but the idea wouldn't leave my head and eventually THIS happened!

Aschlyn: First Caster!Ratatosk and now Counter Guardian!Emil. How...quaint.

Ashi: Yeah yeah, shut it. You got your chapter 25 to happen.

Aschlyn: Doesn't do much if chapter 24 is missing Ashi!

Ashi: Guh...well, like I promised I'm going to add what CG!Emil's stats are for both Rider and Saber classes like I did for Castertosk. Also screw Alaya, I can't believe I made her so conniving. Aschlyn: Speaking of disliking characters, why did EMIYA use his most powerful projection and Rho Aias on 'Emil'?

Ashi: Unlimited Blade Works episode 17. Aschlyn: That...explains absolutely nothing. It just includes the fight with Archer and Lancer with the latter using Gae Bolg as a projectile for a Anti-Army attack.

Ashi: Right. Now, I'll see you guys later- enjoy the stats! Ja ku ne~!

Aschlyn: Hey, that didn't answer my ques-!

* * *

Class Name: Rider

True Name: Nameless Hero (Emil Castagnier)  
Master: Waver Velvet El Melloi II

Alignment: Lawful Good/Lawful Neutral

Strength: B+(C-Rank due to Rider Class)  
Endurance: B (C+ due to Rider Class)  
Agility: A (B+)  
Mana: C- (Downgraded due to not being allied to Ratatosk)  
Luck: E

* * *

Class Name: Saber

True Name: Nameless Hero (Emil Castagnier)  
Master: Bazette Fraga McRemitz

Alignment: Lawful Good/Lawful Neutral

Strength: A-

Endurance: B+ Agility: A+

Mana: B (Downgraded due to not being allied with Ratatosk)

Luck: E+


End file.
